Hey, I Destroyed Your New Year
by Rock the Road
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Kai Hiwatari, who was supposed to be in a gala, is stuck to drop his teammate, Eden Wandle, home. How will this New Year Eve go for the duo? Read on to find out...


**A/N: This is an extremely late one to be called a New Year fic but it can still be called a January fic. ;) This supposed to be posted on the first week but school and exams hovered over me and there's a heckfull of syllabus to finish.**

 _Disclaimer- I just own Eden Wandle and my plot._

 **Go read!**

* * *

 _ **Hey! I Destroyed Your New Year.**_

 **KaiOC**

It was a calm New Year Eve – This was what the Bladebreaker Captain thought over a hundredth time on the 31st December. Not that he minded being in the Gala held by The Hiwatari Enterprises, with a glass of red wine in his hand. He was having his serene time without his annoying teammates irritating him. Last year Tyson and Hilary spoilt the Eve by their argument (even if they patched up afterwards). He wasn't going to waste another Eve like anything.

Talking about calm and serene… Unfortunately these words didn't go in the same sentence with Kai Hiwatari's **wondrous** life. Reason: His loved iPhone X started vibrating in the pocket of his faded denims.

"What?" He snapped at the caller, not caring even if the caller would be the president of the country.

" _That's not a way to talk to your teammate, Kai._ " The voice was of a female. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. When was the last time he had his own time without anyone butting in?

"What do you want now Wandle?"

" _It's Eden for you, and I wanna know where you are?_ " She demanded.

"I don't care whatever your name is. And I'm at no liberty to say my location." He replied sharply.

" _Why do always hafta be so difficult!_ " she whined.

"Get to the point." He was getting impatient.

" _Fine. Drop me home._ " She said as if stating a fact.

"What?" Shocked voice followed.

" _Can't you hear properly or what? I said 'drop me home'_."

"Shut up Wandle. I heard what you said." He retorted back.

" _Then what's the problem?_ "

"Why do you wanna go home now? Stay at dojo!"

" _Listen Captain, my parents said they are coming. And I would rather spend time with them than you and Tyson._ "

"Whatever. Tell Tyson to drop you."

" _He has drunk himself to madness and poor Hils' nursing him. Stop asking more questions and come from whatever gala you are attending. I know you're not such a_ great _party person to enjoy that stupid gala. You better be here in next half an hour or you would be responsible for letting your teammate get raped on New Year's Eve by some drunk street thug._ "

"Why do you-" He was cut in the middle as Eden cut the line. "-talk so much." He continued with a sigh to himself.

Some calmness and serenity his night's gonna be…

* * *

Eden looked at her wrist watch. It was almost an hour and Kai hadn't still come. She sighed.

"Hils I'm going!" She yelled so that the brunette in the other room would hear. When she got no reply, she went to the room. When she entered, she smiled at the sight. Hilary's head laid on the bedside table as Tyson was sprawled across the bed. She wrote a short note and kept it on the bedside table and went out.

Chilly wind blew around her as she shivered. It was definitely cold but she had to go back home. Her parents came all way from Australia and couldn't she do even a lil' bit for them?

Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she continued her walk. "Why couldn't these damn people celebrate their New Year in Bey City and not go to Tokyo?" She grumbled as she cursed the silent vicinity. Only elderly and physically disabled were home. And her home was on the other side of Bakuten, far away from the Granger dojo.

 _Shuffle_. _Shuffle_.

Eden stiffened as she felt human presence. Mustering up all the courage she had, she packed a punch and swiftly turned around to hit the person behind her. The person staggered a bit, "Ow… what the hell was that for?!" the person snapped.

"You sound awfully like Mr. Sourpuss…" She doubtfully trailed off and switched on her phone's flashlight to see the aforementioned blunette clutching his bloody nose. "Bloody hell Kai! It's you. You scared the bloody living daylights out of me. What bloody hell were you thinking about before startling me? Give me a bloody heart attack why don't you?" she ranted on, not even caring about the injured beyblader in front of her.

"Stop saying bloody so many times. You're giving me a migraine." He groaned in pain. Eden's expression quickly changed as she saw the boy in pain. She was fully aware of his migraines and how grumpy he can be at that time.

"Is that fatal? The pain?" She asked meekly.

"I had worse."

"Stop being so much macho." She dabbed his blood with her handkerchief. "Let's get you at my place. I'll put some ice on it." She tried to grab his arms but her walked past her with a cross face.

"Bloody Sourpuss."

* * *

"Mum? Dad? I'm home." Eden called out as she closed the door behind her. She frowned as she was answered by silence. She switched on the lights and directed Kai to the kitchen. "Sit down. I'll bring you an ice-pack."

"Hn." Kai replied crossly and sat down.

"Hn to you too!" Eden retorted and went to the refrigerator to bring a small ice-pack. She gave it to Kai who put it on his nose where a black-blue bruise was forming too.

"For a girl your punch hurts." He commented lightly.

"Thanks a lot." She faked flattery. "Hey, what if my parents aren't back yet?" she asked, testing the waters.

"I'll strangle you right here with my damn cold hands." He threatened and she gulped.

"I'll-I'll just go and check." She rushed out and Kai smirked.

"I sure am intimidating."

* * *

"Kai! How about I put this ointment on! You nose would heal faster." Eden bounced back into the kitchen with a white tube in her hand. Kai narrowed his eyes at her strange behaviour.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing! It's the 31st Night! I ought to happy!" She said faking cheerfullness and opened the tube. Kai's hand shot out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her.

Moonlight filled up the room, showing Kai sitting on the chair with Eden leaning over him. Kai's eyes darkened, "Tell me."

Gulping down her own saliva, she met his eyes. "They were going to come tomorrow morning." She said, fear lacing her words. Kai rolled his eyes and tugged Eden down to meet her lips with his. Though the position was uncomfortable, Eden leaning over, they both moved their lips against each other's sensually and heatedly.

"Happy New Year." Kai murmured, his warm breath fanning her lips, after hearing the _dong_ of the grandfather clock as the clock struck twelve.

"Hey! I destroyed your New Year." Eden chuckled nervously but Kai didn't answer and attacked her with another snog, directly her to his lap.

As the world celebrated New Year, the captain and the teammate roamed in their own world. Kai in his black silk shirt and dress pants with a red tie hanging carelessly by the collar, and Eden in a plain white sweater and blue jeans – snogging in the Wandle kitchen. The scene was unbelievable and unexpected.

 _"Come on over in my direction_

 _So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_  
 _Turn every situation into heaven, yeah_  
 _Oh, you are_  
 _My sunrise on the darkest day_  
 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_  
 _Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly"_

* * *

 **Give your feedbacks :)**

 **Always,**

 **RtR.**


End file.
